youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The Simpsons Movie". Cast *Homer Simpson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Marge Simpson - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Bart Simpson - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Lisa Simpson - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Maggie Simpson - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Grandpa Abe Simpsons - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mr. Burns - Mel (Total Drama) *Smithers - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Russ Cargill - Lefty Maginnis (Everyone's Hero) *Tom Hanks - Woody (Toy Story) *President Arnold - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Moe Szysla - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Groundskeeper Willie - Chris Mclean (Total Drama) *Barney Gumble - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Lenny and Carl - Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Krusty the Clown - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Itchy and Scratchy - Tom and Jerry *Mayor Quimby - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Ned Flanders - Ted Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Patty and Selma Bouvier - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Dr. Hibbert - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Nick - Gru (Despicable Me) *Chief Wiggum - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Sideshow Mel - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Mr. Teeny - DJ (Total Drama) *EPA Official - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Cletus - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Professor Frink - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *Lou - Trent (Total Drama) *Comic Book Guy - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Sea Captain - Captain Haddock (The Adventures of Tintin) *Bumblebee Man - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Reverned Lovejoy - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Ralph Wiggum - Mikey Munroe (Bunsen is a Beast) *Hans Moleman - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Rod and Todd Flanders - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) and Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Principal Skinner - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Kent Brotman - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Nelson - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Otto - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Milhouse - Justin (Justin Time) *Colin - Luc (Looped) *Jimbo - Theo (Looped) *Medicine Woman - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Skinner - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Cat Lady - Madame Mim (The Sword in The Stone) *Cookie Kwan - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Santa's Little Helper - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Plopper the Pig - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Multi-Eyed Squirrel - Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) *EPA Driver - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *EPA Passenger - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Man - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo!) *Mrs. Krabappel - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Martin - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Helen Lovejoy - Addie McAllister (The Emoji Movie) *TV Dad - Dick Daring (The Replacements) *TV Daughter - Riley Daring (The Replacements) *TV Son - Todd Daring (The Replacements) *Green Day - The Wiggles Characters *Fat Tony - Seymour (Happy Feet) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Ride Spoofs